DisRepair
by TeenaPai
Summary: The Beginning, The Preparation, and the End of what they know. Two unlikely friends spawn in a world that isn't their own. Add that to the fact that there's an Evil Presence lurking beneath the dark surfaces... What will they do? How will they cope?


_Last Action Rolled back_

_New World Generated_

_Loading…_

_Loading…_

_World Saved_

…

* * *

><p><em>I don't really know how I got here,<br>Or when I got here._

_It's like, I just materialized out of nowhere._

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

_I can't remember my name…_

_Oh, that's right, I remember now._

_**Nost has joined!**_

* * *

><p>All she knew was fading bright light and before she knew it, she was lying on the cool green grass on uneven ground, pebbles biting into her back. A gentle breeze ruffles the leaves on the trees and she groans, touching her temple gingerly with the palm of her hand, flicking away some stray strands of black hair. Spots of early morning sunlight fell on her face and her bright blue eyes blinked at the bright and rude intrusion. .<p>

"Ugh, what happened…"

She sat up slowly, looking around her. She doesn't recognize this place. Can't even recognize a landmark to help her. It's seemed like she was…In another world entirely.

"Where…am I again?"

A little bit off to her side, she just noticed, there was a dark colored bag with something metallic sticking out of it. She hefted it to her lap and pulled open the strings that kept it closed. Rummaging through it, she saw that it contained a short sword, axe and pickaxe (all of which seem to be made of copper, or so it seems. She found it quite curious that she knew what material it was made from or what they were actually. It boggled her mind as to why the bag hadn't torn from the sharp blades.) She inspected the bag more and saw that there were hanging slots at the side, probably meant for the tools and weapon.

She carefully took out the sword, wanting something to defend herself in this strange place, and tied it close again, slinging it over her shoulder. Right now, she should go find a village or something before nightfall. Afterwards, she should ask around for directions or-

"Greetings, is there something I can help you with?"

A gray voice behind her piped up. Jumping about slightly and nearly throwing the blade, she held her short sword in front of her clumsily as she glared at the intruder.

"W-WHO'S THERE?!" The girl screeched, quite alarmed.

A silhouette appeared from a darker part of the area. The stranger help up their hands, as if to show that they didn't mean any harm. Likewise, she pointed her sword at the stranger cautiously.

"Step into the light where I can see you better!" She commanded. Obeying, the stranger walked into a certain part of the clearing where the rays of the sun shone through it.

It was a young man, that was certain. Taller than her by a few inches.

His hair was the fiery red of an angry flame, his eyes the blue of a calm sea.

He was wearing a brown poncho-cloak, underneath which a blue shirt could be seen. Brown pants and some weird boots (never has she ever seen those before, but considering her current predicament, she can't say for sure) The person seemed to be sporting a multitude of bandages on his arms and fingers, with rows of cuts and bruises on the bare skin that wasn't bandaged. He moved a bit and the small pouches on his belt jiggled.

"Please relax. I am The Guide. I'm supposed to be the one to help you on how to survive in this land." Reaching a hand, he straightened the bag at his side. It gave a hollow tinking noise and he nodded at her. "Sorry, glass bottles are really hard to come by these days. No way to transport them easily except like this."

She squinted her eyes at him and motioned for him to drop his hands. "That's all well and all buddy, but how do I know that I can trust you? Are you gonna go and tell me that, and then stab me in the back later on?" She spat out. The stranger…The Guide looked a bit insulted.

"I'm not your enemy, that's for sure. I'm here to help."

"How so?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, first of all, I am currently unarmed and at your mercy," He gave a pointed look at the sword in her hands. "And to be honest, I have nothing to gain from doing so… Like I said, I was just sent here to help you. Add that to the fact that fighting an unarmed man would be tragically dishonorable…although that wouldn't matter in the least bit."

"Uh-huh, and help me how, exactly?"

The Guide gave a small smile, which he suddenly dropped.

"Well, first of all you'll need a shelter for the night. Your axe you can use to chop down some trees. I advise acting now while there's still daylight. The night is dangerous and abominations walk the plain at that time. You wouldn't want to get caught out then…" He trailed off in a slightly monotone voice, as if reciting from memory.

Her blade wavered a bit and nodded and lowered her sword. "Right. That," she said as she offered her hand out for a handshake. He carefully took it and shook hands twice before releasing it, "I believe I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Nost…and you are?"

"The Guide." He said simply, as if she hadn't heard him the first time.

She gave him a weird look "…and?"

"Please elaborate on your question." Nost sighed.

"That's it? You're called The Guide? You don't have a name or something?"

"Oh, my mistake. Please call me Tanner." Said the young man, a big and bright smile on his face as he did so. She returned the smile and stepped back.

"Ok, now that THAT'S done. Lay it on me bro." Nost tittered cheerily, sweeping her arms wide open. When he didn't make a move, she wiggled her arms and eyebrows, "Well?"

"I-Huh- What?" Tanner looked confused and slightly weirded out at the gesture. This girl's really strange.

"Oh come on now! You can't expect me to break bread with you with just an introduction and a crude handshake now, did you?" One of her eyebrows raised as if questioning his reason, "You need to prove that I can actually trust you here. "

The young man sweated a bit, he looked a bit worried "But- But, I'm not comfortable with that notion Nost-" Nost gave a seemingly big and creepy smile. "Isn't there another way?"

"Too late, brace yourself."

With a little step and jump, Nost quickly hurled herself at him before he can dodge or run away and wrapped her arms around the poor and unfortunate man. She gave a little squeeze.

Actually, let me rephrase that a bit: She squeezed the life and soul out of him, enough to break a few ribs if she wanted it to. Tanner may or may not be turning purple at that point.

"N-Nost! …Nost! Can't. Breathe." The redhead pleaded between gasps of air.

The girl realized her mistake and hastily dropped him. "Opps."

"Sorry, old family tradition…I guess. Suffice to say, I promise that it won't happen again. Also, I'm really sorry, I think I managed to reopen some of your wounds…" She looked worried as her eyes fell on his arms. Some of the bandages seem to be bleeding a bit.

He gave a little wave as if to say 'it's alright'

"Now then, you should really start on gathering some wood. Afterwards, please come to me. I will show you what to do then. As for these, it's alright, I'll take care of them. Now go and gather those things I wanted you to get." He shooed her off and she turned around, worry still evident on her face. Tanner got a bottle full of pink liquid out from one of the bags and pulled open the cork. Sighing deeply, he turned it over and spread the contents over his arms. The liquid bubbled and steamed, leaving behind not a trace that there was even anything there earlier. The wounds on his arms were fixing themselves, the torn tissues being woven by some invisible force. He put the bottle back and peered over at the other person while replacing the bandages where they were earlier.

She removed the axe from her rucksack and surveyed the field.

There're some trees by a small pool of water, but they looked like they're weak about to fall apart any minute. Sure, harvesting those would end up with her having a bleeding gash on her head. Those dangling limbs and branches don't bode well too.

The girl walked a bit farther away from the clearing she was in earlier and came to a tall and straight oak tree. Deep inside her, she somehow knew that this one would be alright.

Fully extending her arms holding the axe, she swung and chopped out a wedge in the side like a memory at the back of her mind told her to. It look a bit of time, but once it finished, she hurriedly moved out of the way and braced for impact.

When none came, I looked up at the sky. Nothing. She glanced up at the tree and saw that the wedge was gone. "What the-" She glared at the area angrily and gave another swing. "Fall down you stupid tree!"

* * *

><p>- 15 minutes later -<p>

* * *

><p>Nost was really at a lost.<p>

No matter how and what she tried, the tree always seemed to rejuvenate itself.

Whack here, chop there, even the pickaxe did nothing. Hell, even kicking the damn thing and yelling curses and threats against its forest brethren didn't work didly-squat.

She turned around and saw the Guide staring at her blankly. The furious girl gestured at the tree. Tanner shrugs. She sighs.

"Well, one last try I guess." Nost once again took her position again near the base of the tree. This is her final try for the day. Something told her that if THIS didn't work out, something horrible is going to happen to them tonight. It was a bad thought, and she desperately pushed it way.

At the thought of potential danger, something in her stirred. A tugging feeling in her mind urged her to close her eyes and calm down the red hot workings of her inner self.

She did.

It, that innate feeling, somehow instructed her to lift her axe and give the trunk a gentle tap with the edge of it. That would probably work…her inner voice told her, but the girl chuckled to herself. That won't help at all, she told herself darkly, we're done for. She opened her eyes-

-In time to see the tree exploding into stacks of cut wood.

She gasp and fell back, accidentally flinging the axe "Wha-wha-WHAT?!"

In her shock, she did not see the hopeful look on his face, which he quickly wiped and put on a neutral mask. He shook his head and approached the other person.

"That's what happens here," the Guide called, his voice a light orange now.

"The Nature here does not follow your definition of 'normal' physics. Objects exist physically but their shape and mass are not permanent. Everything changes and is changed. Things are not what they seem here. In truth, everything may or may not be one ever-changing life form in this land. Now, please gather the wood and get over here, I need to teach you how to craft certain items that you will need… Do you need some assistance?"

"O-ok, it just surprised me. And no thank you, I think I can deal with it myself."

She stood back up again and walked towards the fallen stacks. She reached for them and held one up. It felt light. Tangible but intangible, if that makes sense. Without warning, it suddenly floated mid-air and disappeared into her pack with a pop.

With a pale face, she resisted the urge to turn to him again, afraid that her face will betray her amazement and slight horror.

A small smile flitted on his face, "Alright, I'll just be here then. If you need help, just ask me." He told her, garnering a furious nod as a reply. With that, he focuses his attention back to the horizon.

The girl resumed her work after being surprised by something again.

Suddenly, the Guide's left hand twitched violently and he bit back a cry of pain.

After making sure she didn't hear it and wasn't looking his way, Tanner loosened the bandage on his left wrist and stared at the crimson pattern that was dimly shining. It was an intricately bordered circle with the symbol of infinity on it, with a moving eye in the middle. Underneath the pattern a few words etched themselves on his wrist and left behind a trail of blood.

'_Your little Heroes will die.'_

It seemed to taunt him.

Tanner bit his lip in anger and wiped the blood off, wrapping his bandages over it tightly.  
>"You're wrong, they have more potential than anyone ever had." He whispered to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

First Fic.

Constructive criticism would be appreciated.

Trollish comments, however, would not be tolerated in the least bit.


End file.
